The Closet
by Caitlin M
Summary: Just a short, fun little story about Trunks, Goten, and a closet. Not yaoi, pervs, they're only 9 and 10!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but that will soon change! Bwahahahahaha! ^_~ Sorry it's so short, but I was rushed.  
  
The Closet By Caitlin M.  
  
From the cat's point of view, it was dark. This was not for any sinister reason, but simply because the light from the sky had faded at the appropriate time. The cat was a large, gray-and-black tabby, and it was perched in a tree outside of what it privately referred to as 'the big, curved, cave-place'. It was watching two birds. Watching, and not stalking, because this cat had learned to distrust strange things over the years (it had been forced to, in order to survive around Capsule Corp.) , and birds who had calls such as; "Shh! Be quieter, Goten!", "I'm trying, Trunks!", and "Phew! What's that smell? Did you fart?", "Shut up!" were up at the top of the cat's mental list of strange things. Even more confusing was the fact that these birds were huge, and looked rather like people, except that people, of course, didn't fly. Deciding that stalking these particular birds would be far too much trouble, the cat left silently. Cats do not have particularly large brains, but they do have large amounts of soft fur, cuteness, and cunning, which largely explains why they control us.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks carefully opened the window of his parents' bedroom, wincing at the small squeaks of protest it emitted. He crept inside, taking care to levitate over the dresser positioned just beneath their means of entry, and dropped noiselessly to the floor. Nine-year-old Goten followed, and started to shut the window.  
  
"Don't!" Trunks hissed at him. "We need that open to get out!"  
  
"Oh, right," Goten whispered back, abashed. "But, Trunks, why couldn't we sneak in from the inside?"  
  
"Because, doofus, my mom's lab is right across the hall, and you know she keeps her door open so we can't sneak by!"  
  
Goten nodded, "I forgot," and looked around the room. The mission was to dig up incriminating evidence (translate; blackmail material) against one Vegeta Briefs. He opened the top dresser drawer. Goten had a lot in common with his father, Goku, when said father had been nine, so instead of freaking at the sight of Bulma's underwear, he merely graced it with a puzzled glance before rooting around for more prosperous territory.  
  
The only thing the boys had unearthed so far was a pair of boxers, speckled with hearts, which wouldn't be much good because Trunks was fairly sure that his father had never actually worn them (they had been a gift from Bulma's mother, and Vegeta had only barely been prevented from disintegrating them). They were still looking when they both felt a familiar ki approaching.  
  
"Hide! It's Dad!" Trunks hissed, and without thinking both boys dove into the closet, closing the door behind them, only a fraction of a second before Vegeta entered the room. The two demi-saiya-jins pushed their ki down as far as it would go and held their breath. Although the cracks in the closet door seemed designed to prevent anyone from seeing what was going on in the room, they felt (or possibly heard) Vegeta pause and sniff.  
  
"Hmph. Brats have been here again," he muttered, and continued to the bathroom for his post-training shower. As soon as they heard the water running, the boys released the breath they had been holding in a heartfelt sigh of relief. Trunks actually had a hand on the door to open it and escape properly, out the window, when Bulma's voice rang out from inside the room.  
  
"Vegeta, have you seen the kids lately?"  
  
"No. Maybe they went to Kakarott's house. At least his wife is a halfway decent cook."  
  
They heard Bulma emit a "hmph" of indignation, and prepared to leave at the very next opportunity, but her next words sent their hearts plummeting to somewhere in the regions of their boots.  
  
"Look, the window's open. I wonder why?"  
  
"Just shut it, woman," Vegeta snapped from the shower, and Bulma preceded to do just that, with the distinctive 'snap' of the latch to boot.  
  
"Oh, no," Trunks groaned, and stiffened as his mother asked, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Woman, I'm in the shower," Vegeta growled. "How am I supposed to hear anything?"  
  
"Sor-ry," Bulma snapped, not at all as if she meant it. Once again, the boys prepared to leave, only to check themselves yet again as the sound of the dresser drawer opening announced that Bulma had no intention of leaving any time soon. Trunks looked at his glow-in-the-dark watch, and gulped. It was eleven thirty, p.m., and he had an ugly, sneaking suspicion that his parents had settled in for the night.  
  
"Trunks," Goten whispered as quietly as he could if he still hoped to make himself heard. "When are they going to leave?"  
  
"The morning, probably," Trunks whispered dismally back. "We'll just have to wait for them to fall asleep." Privately, he doubted that even a mouse could sneak through the room without awakening Vegeta, but he could hardly tell Goten that. Then he was struck by a horrible thought, but (unhappily) a quite probable one. Trunks was ten, and infinitely more enlightened in the ways of the world than his nine-year-old best friend. What if his parents.what if they.while he and Goten were stuck in the closet! Trunks closed his eyes and started to pray fervently to Dende, until he remembered that Dende might actually hear him, and then he'd be in real trouble. Knowing God personally, and having parents who knew him even better, could be a real disadvantage at times. Dende was okay, but he did tend to be a bit of a goody two-shoes.  
  
So they waited, and waited, and waited, for what seemed like an eternity to the young demi-saiyajins (especially since the younger one desperately needed to use the bathroom). At last, both of the senior Briefs were in bed. The boys heaved twin, soft, sighs of relief, but little did they know that their troubles were about to double. (a/n: Hey, I made a rhyme!^_^) Trunks and Goten waited, every muscle tense, and then.Trunks' worst fears came true. He flinched all over as moans and groans began to emanate from the bed. Goten merely sat, puzzled, and tried to control his bladder.  
  
"Why are they making those sounds?" he asked his friend, who replied fervently.  
  
"You really, really don't want to know."  
  
There was silence for about five minutes as the noises rose to a crescendo, and at last Trunks could take it no more. He snapped. The result was that he leapt up, grabbed Goten, flashed into Super-Saiyajin, and burst through the roof, with little or no regard for what his parents would do to him in the morning. As soon as they were clear, Goten wriggled out of his friend's grip and went to find a handy bush. Trunks hung in the air, shuddering, for a moment, and then followed Goten's example. He didn't need to pee, but he did need to puke.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Vegeta gave Bulma an evil smirk. "I told you it would work, woman. The brat will think twice before he sneaks in here again."  
  
Bulma grimaced. "Yeah, but I'll have to fix the roof again." She sighed, and then grinned. "Still, it was worth it. That's what they get for hiding in our closet!"  
  
Owari 


End file.
